User talk:EpicFailureMoblie
Comment Thanks for adding so many articles, however: this Wiki isn't about extensive bios (that's what Wikipedia is for). The Steve Austin article is a good example of how we want to do articles. I'm not sure if it's the same for managers or not, but for wrestlers at least: it should be set up like that. Don't worry about fixing all the articles you made already (we can go back to those later), just try to make sure future articles you made are setup how Steve Austin's article is from now on. RobJ1981 19:22, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Your Additions Could you please look around the wikia before adding pages, I have cleaned up a couple of pages you put up that were exactly the same as others on here. For example the CMLL page you just added is already up except its Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, unlike what you put up, also if you noticed this place does not need pages with (professional wrestling) in the title which you have done.--TheWho87 05:00, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::This is another prime example of what i put above Manager (professional wrestling)‎. did know that page is already up here Manager?--TheWho87 06:30, 11 August 2008 (UTC) LISTEN!!! do you pay attention to creating new pages? Their was already a IWA Mid South page up is you bothered to look, all you do is give me more hassle of stuff to clean up cause you simply rip pages off wikipedia, and can you stop added arenas here their not needed --TheWho87 23:56, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Also on a side note, can you not edit event results to look exactly like those on Wikipedia (like you did on the Backlash 2008 page) because I have been trying to make these record of results here uniform and original to those on Wikipedia so its just counterproductive to change them.--TheWho87 00:00, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I agree: please check to see if the article exists. On the left hand side: go through Content (A-Z). I don't want to have to leave a note again about this. It's not hard to check what articles exist, so CHECK before creating articles from now on. RobJ1981 15:19, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Templates Hey, I noticed that you've been adding a lot of wrestlers pages and event pages and I think that you are doing a really good job. Just noticed that on a lot of them you are leaving out the templates for the wrestlers or events. If you go here you can see what they are. Templates. I think that we should try to add the templates to as many pages as we can and make the mods and admins jobs easier. Keep up the good work man. Wagnike2 04:29, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Note about the Wikipedia tag It doesn't need any other text with it, as the tag by itself links to the relevant Wikipedia article. RobJ1981 13:23, 19 September 2008 (UTC) A note about external links Could you post more than just Cage Match? That site simply isn't a good enough link by itself. They have been known to have errors and not always be accurate. There is more sources out there if you look. RobJ1981 08:38, 29 January 2009 (UTC)